You And Me
by anotherjournalentry
Summary: Songfic. LizzieGordo. It's prom. Lizzie went with Ethan, Gordo went with Parker. When something changes, what happens? Read and review please!


**You And Me**

_**By anotherjournalentry**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "You and Me" belongs to Lifehouse._

**What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive   
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time **

I have been in love with her for as long as I remember.

I never really have liked anyone else. I've gone out with a few girls here and there, but there was never really the spark that there was with her.

She, of course, went out with numerous guys over the past few years - always getting her heart broken.

And now, here we are, senior year. At the prom. She's here with Ethan Craft. I'm here with Parker Mackenzie. But I can't help thinking about her. Is that wrong? She is my best friend, after all.

**  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you **

I can't keep myself from staring at her. God, she is so beautiful.

Wait! What's happening? Ethan just walked away from her and is taking Parker's hand. What? What's going on?

Lizzie. Where is Lizzie? I see her now. Leaving. She's leaving. Where is she going? I follow her. My date did leave me, too, for Ethan, so I decide it's okay.

**  
All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right   
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here **

"L-L-Lizzie?" I stutter as I approach her. She is sitting on the grass outside the hotel.

She doesn't look up. I bend down and lift her chin. She's crying. What did he do to her? Damn him! I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him! He hurt her. He hurt my Lizzie.

"Lizzie?" I say again, now that I've got her looking at me. I sit next to her. "Lizzie, talk to me."

She still says nothing, but throws her arms around my neck and cries even harder into my shoulder. I put my arms protectively around her back. She's crying so hard she's shaking.

**  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you **

After a few minutes, she pulls back. I look into her eyes and think that even though she has been crying and her make-up is running, she is still the most beautiful thing ever.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"For what? You didn't do anything," I reply.

"I'm gonna go freshen up, then…" she says. "Will you dance with me?" she adds shyly.

My heart begins to beat faster. "Of course," I say, trying not to show how excited I am at this opportunity.

**  
Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right **

She comes out of the restroom. She's never looked prettier - her pink dress is clinging to her at all the right places, her hair in curls down her back, her make-up done even prettier than before. I gasp and stare at her standing in front of me.

"What?" she asks. "Do I really look that bad?"

When I don't reply right away, she turns to go.

**  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of **

I grab her hand to stop her. "Lizzie, you know that's not it," I start. I don't want to mess this up, it may be the only chance I get. "You look so beautiful tonight. I've been staring at you all night, since you came down the stairs at your house. I --"

"Gordo, stop," she cuts me off. "thanks for saying all that, but really, I know I must look awful, especially now. But I love this song, will you please dance with me?"

I held out my hand to her in reply. She smiled and took it.

**  
You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothin to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you **

We walked out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. We were standing a few inches apart.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As the chorus started, she pulled me closer, resting her head on my shoulder.

I didn't think I could be any happier than I was at that moment. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

As the song came to an end, she looked up at me. She slowly leaned up and softly kissed me on the lips. She pulled back after a few moments. "Thanks for being her with me tonight."

"Anytime," I reply as we reluctantly pull apart. She grabs my hand and leads me to an empty table.

As we sit down, she says, "When Ethan left me for parker," she glances their way, "I couldn't have been more upset. But now, sitting her with you, it makes everything feel alright again."

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm kinda glad he left me for your date. I wouldn't be here with you if he didn't."

_With you. _When she said those two words, I was in heaven.

As the prom ended and people started leaving, we stood up and she grabbed my hand. She stopped right before the door. I turned to look at her.

She leaned up and kissed me again. "Thanks for being there for me." She was blushing as she said this.

"Lizzie, I'll always be there for you."

**  
What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive **

**-----**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this story! Can you review and tell me what you thought? Constructive criticism welcome, but remember: This is my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic, my first song fic, and my very first fanfiction of any kind. Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
